


what's mine is mine (what's yours is also mine)

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: "There is a legend. Of how twins were often cursed, where one would eat the other before birth."Riku was born weak. 18 years later, he's taking back what's his.





	what's mine is mine (what's yours is also mine)

Tenn wakes up with an itch in his throat.

He drinks salt water and gets ready to work - it’ll be troublesome to sing at today’s schedule, but he’ll manage. He must have overworked his throat yesterday. He’ll be fine.

He doesn’t let a little setback worry him.

Riku’s voice comes out a little stronger today. It surprises him as much as it pleases him - the song he’s recording today for IDOLiSH7’s upcoming album flows better today and the sound director says as much. He preens at the praise and promises to continue working hard.

His private practice sessions are finally paying off. He can’t wait to tell Iori of his progress. 

The studio feels a little colder than usual, Tenn notices.

Gaku frowns in confusion. “What do you mean? The A/C isn’t even working today. Didn’t you hear the staff saying they’re trying to fix it?”

Tenn thinks it’s a little strange. He’s definitely shivering slightly even with his sweater on. 

Ryuu places a warm hand against Tenn’s forehead. “You’re not coming down with a fever, are you, Tenn? Hm. It doesn’t seem like you are.” There is worry in Ryuu’s voice, matching the one in his eyes. 

Tenn shakes his head. He says he feels healthy as usual.

Gaku grunts beside him. “If you do end up getting sick, don’t put a brave face and silently endure it, alright?”

Tenn smiles to himself. He won’t, he says. He doesn’t often get sick anyway.

Riku feels...really healthy today. His body feels light and breathing comes a little easier.

The weather is good today, he notes, Maybe that’s why.

The recordings have gone smoothly lately, too. He’s improving according to the staff and his personal trainer. Him doing well must have improved his psyche as well.

He walks into the kitchen with a wider smile on his face. 

“You look happy this morning,” Yamato remarks, “Had a nice dream?”

Riku isn’t sure what kind of dreams he had last night. He does, however, feel like today is going to be a good day.

Tenn stares at the empty auditorium in front of him. His hands are at his throat, and his pupils are shaking.

He can barely sing today. His voice struggles to come out and with each effort to sing, his throat hurts more and more. The recording ends up delayed and Anesagi quietly ushers Tenn off the stage. Her hand is a steadying weight on his back but it provides him no comfort. 

The room spins around him.

“You overworked yourself yesterday. I told you not to overdo it,” Anesagi scolds, “You should have told me that your throat isn’t in the best condition today or else I would have let you rest.”

Tenn shakes his head. Today’s schedule is important, he insists, he can’t afford to delay it just because of a minor inconvenience.

“You’re a singer, Tenn. Losing your voice is not a minor inconvenience,” Anesagi says with a sigh, “I’ll tell the directors to film Gaku’s and Ryuunosuke’s parts first. You take a break in the meantime.” She pauses. “Don’t sing. Your throat needs as much rest as possible.”

After Anesagi leaves, Tenn sits down on the sofa. His gaze is trained onto the floor as he takes a deep steadying breath.

His throat continues to itch and along with it, his chest grows tight. 

His voice did not improve after his short break. He ends up never filming his parts. 

IDOLiSH7’s MV recording has never gone so smoothly as it did today. 

More importantly, Riku’s singing has gotten a lot better. So much that whenever his parts come out, the rest of the members as well as the staff couldn’t help but to feel awed by how strong Riku’s voice was.

“_ Magnificent! _” Nagi cries, “I am very touched by Riku’s performance!”

“Nagi-kun’s right. You did really well today, Riku-kun,” Sougo praises, “As expected of our centre.”

Riku grins, flushing at the attention. He’s been practising, he says. 

“Well, it looks like it’s paying off,” Mitsuki notes. He gives him a thumbs up. “You’re making me want to work even harder!”

“Rikkun’s really cool!” Tamaki agrees enthusiastically.

Riku’s cheeks reddened even more and he thanks each of them for their kind words. The director comes over and pats Riku on the shoulder. The song will be a hit, he says. He thinks more people will know their name now.

“Of course,” says Iori, “With Nanase-san as our centre, we will not lose.”

Tenn breathes hard. Much harder than usual.

Why is he so tired? The room continues to spin around him and he stumbles on his feet. His hand reaches out for the first thing he could grab to steady himself.

Gaku looks at the hand desperately clutching the front of his shirt.

“Tenn, are you sure you’re not ill?” he asks worriedly, placing his hands on Tenn’s shoulders to steady him, “You look really pale.”

“You’re struggling with today’s dance practice too,” Ryuu pipes in, “Maybe we should take a break.”

Tenn vehemently shakes his head. He took _ five _ breaks already. He feels tears burning at the back of his eyes. He doesn’t understand why he’s so out of it.

His throat still itches. He doesn’t dare to listen to his own voice.

“Tenn, I think you should really take it easy,” Gaku coaxes, “I know you feel bad about the schedule a few days ago -,”

If he understands, then he should let him practice! Tenn screams as he pushes Gaku away. Gaku stumbles back, clearly not anticipating Tenn’s reaction. 

He can’t afford to fall behind, Tenn insists desperately, He’s Trigger’s centre. He won’t let his own body drag them down.

“Tenn…” 

Tenn doesn’t like the look on his members’ faces. He doesn’t like the pity. The confusion. The sadness.

Let’s practice, he says.

He ignores how much his lungs _ burn. _

Riku doesn’t notice that he hasn’t taken a single break since dance practice started until Yamato makes an offhand comment, slumping at his usual corner of the practice room as he wipes his forehead with a towel.

“You’re energetic today,” he says, “We’ve been at it for an hour straight and you look like you could still continue.”

Riku beams. He does feel really great today. 

“Your stamina is definitely improving,” Iori notes with approval, “That’ll be good for future performances.”

“Ah, but don’t push yourself too hard, Riku-san,” Tsumugi reminds, tucking a hair behind her ear nervously, “If you ever feel tired, don’t hesitate to raise your hand and take a break.”

Riku nods. He will, he promises. For now, he asks for the music to switch back on and he continues to dance along to the beat. He really likes this song. He can’t wait to show the choreography to their fans during their upcoming live.

Another hour has passed. Riku doesn’t feel tired at all. 

Tenn wakes up. The itch in his throat is worse. His chest feels very tight. He struggles to breathe.

He opens his mouth to call for his members. He needs to go to the hospital. Something feels really wrong.

Tenn’s eyes widen. His hands fly to his throat.

His voice is gone.

“Today’s live was so good!” a fan gushes to her friend as they walk out of the arena, “Riku-kun got so much better, don’t you think?”

“He’s always been good at singing but lately… ah, I feel giddy just thinking about it!” her friend squeals.

“IDOLiSH7 is gonna achieve so much this year. I can feel it!”

Riku, in his usual disguise, overhears the conversation. He smiles. 

He’s doing really well, isn’t he?

The doctors cannot find the reason behind his sudden loss of voice. Tenn nearly wants to reach out and grab their collars and demand for answers. They’re doctors! Help him!

Instead, he sits quietly in his chair, curling his fingers into tight fists. He feels too weak to even argue, much less make any sudden movements.

The room is getting stuffy. It makes it harder to breathe.

“Tenn? Tenn! Hey, what’s wrong? Tenn!”

Someone is calling out to him.

He …

Can’t…

Hear...

Them - 

Tsumugi pulls Riku to the side. 

“I heard from Anesagi-san that Kujou-san collapsed today. He’s been hospitalized,” Tsumugi informs, her voice hushed, “You should go see him, Riku-san.”

He will, Riku says, He’ll do anything for Tenn-nii.

Tsumugi blinks in surprise.

Riku sounds much calmer than she would expect.

It’s a little funny and a little strange seeing how their situations have reversed. Usually it is him lying there on the bed. Not his beloved Tenn-nii.

Tenn watches him wordlessly as Riku enters the hospital room. He can’t speak, Riku remembers Anesagi say to him, He lost his voice. All of it.

“I’ve come to see you, Tenn-nii,” Riku says sweetly, “I’ve even brought flowers. See?”

The bright sunflowers are a sharp contrast to the otherwise muted colors of the hospital room. Tenn’s gaze darts to the flowers briefly before he turns to look at Riku again. He can barely move. He feels too weak.

Riku takes a seat next to Tenn’s bed, moving to hold Tenn’s hand. His skin feels cold to the touch.

“Silly Tenn-nii. You shouldn’t overwork yourself, you know? Now look what happened.” Riku tilts his head. “Ah, but I suppose it can’t be helped. It’s my fault. You’re doing your best for my sake. It’s always been that way.”

There is a subtle change in Riku’s tone, one that Tenn instantly picks up. He looks at his twin brother questioningly.

“Tenn-nii, do you remember our old neighbor?” Riku asks suddenly.

Tenn blinks.

“She’s always telling us scary stories in hopes to frighten us,” Riku continues, “I don’t think she liked us very much. You were never afraid of her stories, though. You said she was just too superstitious. Thinking about it now, you might have been right. But do you remember that one story she used to tell us?”

Riku smiles, slow and serene.

“The legend of twins.”

Ah.

Tenn’s pupils shrink.

He. 

He understands now.

“Twins were often cursed, she said,” Riku carries on, seemingly unaware of Tenn’s growing discomfort, “Twins will never be born together. Fate will never allow it. Do you remember why?”

Tenn begins to tremble. He tries to snatch his hand away but Riku’s grip is tight and unrelenting. He could only watch as Riku’s smile gets bigger, sinister in its serenity.

“One of them would eat the other in the womb.”

Tenn feels something touch his throat.

“I was born really weak, Tenn-nii,” Riku murmurs, “You were always the healthier one. The better one. The one that most people _ preferred _.”

_ Don’t! _ Tenn wants to scream.

“Maybe it’s because I was never meant to be born. Maybe you were supposed to eat me when we were still in our mom’s womb. But, ah, Tenn-nii, you were always the kind one. You let me live.”

The grip on Tenn’s throat tightens. Tenn wants to scream. He wants to thrash and push his brother away. But his limbs won’t obey him. They feel heavy. Useless.

Riku’s eyes glittered. There is something dark lurking behind that sweet gaze.

“But you see, Tenn-nii, I’m not as kind as you are. Don’t worry, though,” he cooes, “I’ll take care of you.”

He leans forward to whisper into Tenn’s ear.

“I’m just taking back what’s mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I made like a prompt tweet and my mutuals seemed to really like it so here's a short fic hehe
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on twitter at @tennsi0907 !


End file.
